Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in industry in a number of applications, including as refrigerants, aerosol propellants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, and gaseous dielectrics. Because of the suspected environmental problems associated with the use of some of these fluids, including the relatively high global warming potentials associated therewith, it is desirable to use fluids having low or even zero ozone depletion potential. Additionally, the use of single component fluids or azeotropic mixtures, which do not fractionate on boiling and evaporation, is desirable. However, the identification of new, environmentally safe, non-fractionating mixtures is complicated due to the fact that azeotrope formation is not readily predictable.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel compositions that can serve as refrigerants, heat transfer fluids, blowing agents, solvents, de-fluxing agents, degreasers, aerosols, etc. that further provide a reduction in the global warming and/or ozone depletion potential of the HCFC and HFC alternatives.